Decisions, Decisions
by CrazilyRandom
Summary: After a difficult case, Grace finally decides to talk to Rigsby about them. How will he react? And what will come from it?


**A/N: This is a fluffy little Post-Season three, post RJ, Post 'All-that-mess' piece. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Television show. This idea, however, is all mine! **

It had been a rough case for the whole team. The killer had hurt almost every member of the team before Rigsby and Cho managed to stop him.

Jane had ended up with a broken nose, Lisbon had a bruise on her forehead, and Grace had a black eye.

So, no one was really happy.

Grace was now in the break room, making coffee.

She heard footsteps and smiled. She knew Rigsby's footsteps by heart. Sure enough, a few moments later, she heard, "Hey. You feeling any better?" She turned to face him.

"I'm fine," She replied. He nodded. "Good. I'm glad."

The two stood in silence for a few moments, before he said, "Apparently Knox is going away for life."

She smiled. "Good."

She studied him for a moment before asking, "Are _you_ ok?" It had actually been Rigsby who tackled him.

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "Good, I'm glad." She then surprised both of them by pulling him into a hug.

She instantly remembered how safe she felt in his arms. Why she never wanted to leave them…

"Grace," he whispered, "Are you sure you're ok?"

She pulled away and nodded. "I'm fine," she assured him, "I've just…I've been thinking a lot, and…" She paused, taking a deep breath, before telling him, "Wayne, you told me a couple of months ago that you're still in love with me."

He nodded. He wondered where this was going, but he knew that they needed to have this conversation.

She continued, "At the time, I thought it didn't matter. I couldn't hurt Craig like that. I was going to marry him and live happily ever after." She paused, looking deep into his eyes. "Even if it killed me."

He found himself unable to speak. She looked so vulnerable there, waiting for an answer. When he didn't give one, she continued, "Now, Craig is gone, and…I have a huge decision to make. A couple, actually. First, did I want to put my heart on the line again?"

Her voice was shaking. She waited a few moments, before saying, "I-I didn't have to think about that for very long. I-You-I know I can trust you with my heart. In fact, I don't think I ever really took it back from you-Oh, wow, that sounded corny…"

He gently put a hand on her shoulder. She took a few deep breaths. She had gone over this a thousand times in her head. She would calmly tell him how she felt. She wouldn't start crying, she wouldn't let herself kiss him before she was done talking, and she was definitely not going to say some stupid, cliché, corny saying about him having her heart. So why was it that she had already done one and three, and she was ready to do two? She pushed the thought aside. She was strong enough to do this, she was sure of it.

"So that wasn't so hard. Question two, though…Our jobs."

He froze. He had been sure she was going to say she wanted to come back, but this issue…now he wasn't so sure.

She continued shakily, "If we got found out again, even if Lisbon let it slide, if anyone outside of the team found out, one of us would have to leave the unit. And, last time, it hurt so much, those arguments about which one of us should stay and which one should go, I didn't know if it was worth the risk."

_Ok, that's it, _he thought, _she is too scared to give us another shot. _Honestly, after last time, he couldn't really blame her. It hadn't been easy.

She saw the sadness flicker through his eyes and frowned. He really didn't understand how important he was to her. She briefly thought to herself how pointless it was for her to make plans, since they rarely ever worked out, as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

He had been so distracted with his thoughts, he hadn't noticed her leaning forward. He didn't notice until her lips met his own. He smiled into the kiss.

_Apparently, _he thought,_ I have my answer._

They heard footsteps and pulled apart. Grace quickly returned to her coffee, and Rigsby turned to the fridge, digging through it.

Lisbon walked into the doorway and took in the sight in front of her.

Grace's cheeks were several shades redder than usual, and her shirt was slightly wrinkled. Rigsby was breathing slightly faster than usual, and he was really focused on the refrigerator.

_Really, again? _Lisbon sighed. But, she knew what she wanted to do. And she did. "I won't say anything; just keep it out of the office."

Both looked up at her, startled. They glanced at each other, before they started stuttering, "We weren't-I don't-what are you-no, we-"

She chuckled and cut them off, "Please. Look, I'm not Jane, but I'm not blind. Just, like I said, keep it out of the office."

They glanced at each other again, before Grace shrugged. Rigsby nodded, and they turned back to her and said in unison, "Thank, Boss."

She just waved it off.

She walked off, and Rigsby leaned over and whispered into Grace's ear, "Hamburgers, Seven o'clock?"

She grinned and nodded.

Cho walked in just as they pulled apart. "About time."

**A/N: Apparently, endings aren't my thing. Could you let me know what you think of this one?**


End file.
